


Betrayal of the mind

by Shatirk



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: 19th Century, Dark Setting, F/F, Lovecraftian Shenanigans, gloomy, gunfights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatirk/pseuds/Shatirk
Summary: Amelia Watson leaves London and moves to the city of Boston, recommended by her mentors Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, chasing what seems to be an interesting and profitable job.What she eventually finds there, however, will put all of her skills up to a test.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. The sun rises, but all she sees is black

London’s suburbs were filled with the usual dense, almost suffocating fog on the cold, humid morning. This made it even harder to breathe for the young detective and the suspect she was pursuing. Their heavy steps echoed along the tight street and against the cobblestone pavement that they were running on.

“Stop, or I’ll shoot!” She shouted, slowly but surely catching up with the man in front of her. Her breathing was steady, as she sprinted through the alleyway and turned a corner just after her suspect. She suddenly stopped her pursue, gun in hand, pointing it at the scrawny man. He was hiding behind an innocent woman, pointing a knife at her throat.

“Let me go, and I won’t hurt this harlot!” He bellowed, looking nervously at the revolver in hands of the blonde short woman.

The detective kept calm, her index finger pressing against the trigger slightly. After a few tense seconds, the suspect’s hand trembled a little bit, and… A loud bang noise echoed through the night. With a loud thud, the man dropped backwards on the floor, his head had a huge bloody hole where the bullet went through. The hostage was unharmed, but started panicking and ran away screaming at the grotesque scene and turn of events. The detective sighed, putting her still smoking revolver back into its holster, hidden under her coat. She squated down, beside the body, inspecting the man closely.

After inspecting his pockets, she found a suicide note, confessing the murder he comitted. "I knew it... it's always the husband", she whispered under her breath. Shortly after, she started hearing the police sirens interrupting the silence of the night. Policemen quickly reached her, most of them already knew who she was, and didn't dare to look at her cold, calculating blue eyes. 

"Did you find anything, Watson?", the chief officer was the only one that talked to the detective in a straightforward manner. As straightforward as one can be to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's pupil anyways. Amelia Watson offered the chief officer the suicide note, more than enough evidence to confirm her suspicions.

"Before you start pestering me, I didn't have a choice but to shoot him. He had a hostage and a knife pointed at her throat", the detective explained, she clearly didn't want to deal with the officer right now.

"You are as reckless as always, you could've shot the hostage!" After looking around them, he realised he talked too loud and attracted the attention of his coworkers. He cleared his throat and talked in a way that only the blonde woman could hear him. "If you didn't have the prestige of the Watson family shielding you, I would've personally arrested you a long time ago."

Amelia smirked at the policeman, grabbing a cigar from under her coat and putting it between her lips. "I never miss a shot. Just shut your mouth, you can take the glory for this case as usual, I don't need it". With this, Watson walks away, while lighting her cigar with a match and the policemen stealing nervous glances at her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was already rising, although it was hard to tell, due to the perpetual thick fog that was covering London. As the detective was making her way towards her uncle's apartment, some citizens glanced at her, some kids pointing, women gasping and men frowning. A cloud of smoke came out of her mouth as she sighed. Being the center of attention wasn't something she liked, specially when it was due to her family and not herself as a person. She finished her cigar before going up to her uncle's flat, he would always frown upon seeing her smoking, even though he himself was a frequent smoker. She went upstairs, and knocked on the door as energetically as ever. An elderly woman opened the door, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Finally back Amelia? Please come in, dear. I was about to boil some tea." The woman, named Mrs. Hudson, was their landlady and close friend of Holmes and the Watsons. She always made the most delicious breakfasts and was kind and easy to talk to. She took Amelia's coat and hat and perched them on the entrance's hanger, right beside her uncle's own big brown coat. "Your uncle is already in the living room, dear"

Amelia noded, walking into the living room while Mrs. Hudson went back into the kitchen to check on the already whistling kettle. The living room wasn't large, but it was big enough to have some minimalistic furniture. John H. Watson appeared calm, sitting on his armchair while reading the newspaper. Without taking his gaze away from the paper, he started talking to his niece. "How was the case? Was the husband the one who killed our victim, as you suspected?" His tone was neutral, but Amelia could feel he was almost holding back a giggle.

"It was elementary, my dear uncle." She smiled. It's been only a year since she started covering cases on her own, while her uncle and Mr. Holmes focused on harder cases or other pressuring matters. "He clearly gave it away on my first interrogation with his body language. But since I had no strong evidence I had to let him go. It was damn frustrating." She let herself drop over the couch right in front of John Watson. "After investigating and asking the neighbours, they confirmed that their marriage was a disaster, and the husband always expressed his frustration with his wife. When I confronted him about it a second time, he ran away from me, confirming my theory". She stopped her narration, as Mrs. Hudson entered the room with a silver tray and four cups and a kettle on top of it. She served one tea for each, and sat besides Amelia. "Where's Mr. Holmes?" The blonde woman inquired raising an eyebrow at the fourth cup.

"He went out on his morning walk. He should be back soon enough." Hudson happily explained, swirling her tea with a small spoon.

John Watson folded the newspaper and set it aside, leaning forward to grab his cup. This time he was looking straight at his niece. "So what happened next?"

Amelia instinctively gulped. She knew that her uncle didn't like her getting her hands dirty. "Well, I chased after him, and after turning a corner, he held a harlot hostage, pointing at her with a knife. I had my Webley revolver out, so I took the shot. It was close enough that I knew I wouldn't shot the woman by accident. You know how good my aim is." Amelia paused, taking a sip of the tea. "He dropped dead and the woman ran away safely. The police is taking care of the rest by now."

John sighed. He wasn't happy about her niece's violent ways. "Could you find anything on his body that incriminated him?"

Amelia nodded. "Apparently he was planning to take his life after killing his wife but backed down on it. He was careless enough to not get rid of his suicide note beforehand." 

John couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "Your luck doesn't cease to amaze me. You might have closed the case, but you still have much to learn. You need to be more careful, Mr. Holmes and I won't be alive forever." He gave her an stern look. She was shifting on her seat uncomfortably, she didn't like whenever she was lectured after what she considered a job well done. After a sip of his tea, he was about to keep berating her when the sound of the door opening interrupted them. Sherlock Holmes appeared right after, entering the living room. 

"Oh, hello Amelia. By the almost popping veins in your uncle's forehead, I deduce that you are being reprimended again", he said nonchalantly, stealing a glance at his loyal friend as he got himself comfortable on another armchair, right beside John's. "I heard the sirens earlier, I take it you were successful on your case." He mentioned, as he reached forwards for his cup of tea, looking intently at Amelia.

"Yeah, I discovered who the culprit was, but had no choice but to kill him afterwards". Amelia felt a little more relaxed around Holmes, he never was as judgemental as her uncle of her more extreme ways, although he also saw them as unnecessary or inefficient.

Holmes silently nodded, seemingly lost in his thoughts for a few seconds. "I received a letter this morning. Asking me if I was up for some work overseas. In Boston, to be precise." John stopped sipping his tea, comically staring at Holmes with his eyes widened. "As you all know, Watson and I are and will be busy with our current job helping Scotland Yard. So I thought it'd be a good idea to send other detective to Boston. Someone that happens to be free and needs to build a name for themselves..." Holmes intently looked at Amelia straight in the eyes, with a slight smirk curling up in his face, a rare occurance for the usually stoic world famous detective.

"Wait, why so suddenly? And so far on top of it." Amelia inquired, she was more in shocked than anything else. Her gaze nervously danced between Holmes and her uncle, who seemed as surprised as her.

"Of course it's your choice. You are an adult now. The client is the head of one of Boston's wealthiest families. He'll provide you with a roof and a handsome salary. He didn't specify anything related to the job, just that they desperately need a capable detective in the city." Holmes reached for his pipe, resting on the table, as he prepared it for a smoke.

"I... I need time to think about this." Amelia mumbled as she stood up from the couch and left the apartment, in the hopes that the cold fresh air would clear her thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After stumbling through the streets of London, taking in on every monument, every building and every scenery she could, Amelia was wavering the posibilities of moving to America so suddenly. She didn't feel particulary attached to England. She hated the weather, humid and cold. She disliked that everyone judged her because of the Watson name attached to her. The only things that attached her to this country were her uncle and Mr. Holmes. She kept aimlessly walking, with a lit cigar between her thin lips. Looking up, she realized she had reached the entrance of the local cemetery. She puffed out some smoke, and went into the dark and filled with tombstones area. Why was she there? What drew her here after just aimlessly walking for hours? It was because of them of course.

She stopped in front of two tombstones, decorated with dead dry flowers. Amelia heard heavy steps approaching her from behind, but he didn't need to turn to know it was his uncle's. "I had a feeling you'd come here to say goodbye." His low raspy voice was tainted with sadness, as he closed the distance between him and his niece. He smiled, looking down at her. He was carrying two bouquets of flowers, and put them down in front of each tombstone. "You're going right? This seems like a once in a lifetime oportunity. Although, I admit, it saddens me to see you go."

"Yes...I think there's more for me out of this city. I've been living under your shadow for too long, uncle." She had determination on her eyes, but her trembling lips denoted some doubt, fear perhaps.

John Watson put his hand over Amelia's shoulder in a reassuring manner, looking at her straight in the eye. "My brother and your mother would've been proud of you. You are more than Watson's niece, you are Amelia, one of London's best shot and detective. I am proud of beign able to say that I'm Amelia Watson's uncle". At his honest words, Amelia couldn't take it anymore, bursting into tears and throwing herself into John's arms in a heartfelt embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an amateur writer, that felt inspired due to the amazing designs and background of these Vtubers. Please, leave down any critizism that could help me improve as a writer. In case anyone is wondering, Amelia isn't in posession of the time traveling clock as of yet, so no time traveling shenanigans for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll upload more chapters as frequently as I possibly can.  
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/ShatirkO  
> Song recommendation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjXjpg4zj6


	2. It must be gold if it's glistening

It was early in the morning, yet the sky was cloudy and grey when the blonde detective arrived at Boston. Amelia came down the ship’s ramp with her heavy luggage over her shoulder. She stopped as her feet touched the American pavement of Boston’s harbor. It was a big area, crowded with people and brimming with activity, even early in the morning. This was the first time for the detective being outside of England, so she took her time wandering around and looking at the buildings, fishing boats and stalls that were selling freshly caught cod.

Such was her distraction, that she wasn’t paying attention when a kid bumped into her. “Oh, sorry…”, the kid was already running away, and her instincts kicked in. Checking under her coat, she realized her wallet wasn’t there anymore. She grunted, and immediately started chasing after him. Running amongst the crowded harbor could be a difficult task for someone wide and tall, but Amelia Watson was short (even for a woman) and thin. Her training with her uncle also was also paying off, as she was really athletic and fast. She caught up with the boy right before he was able to run away into a narrow street, low kicking and sweeping his legs off the ground, tripping him.

“Nice try, kid”, she grinned triumphantly, her natural competitiveness getting the best of her. After taking her wallet from the kid’s grasp, she noticed that he was malnourished. “What’s your name, kiddo?”

“Thomas…”, he mumbled, standing up and rubbing his reddened nose, due to him falling face first on the pavement.

“Here, you can exchange this”, she says as she opens her wallet and gives the boy a pound sterling. “Stop pickpocketing and find an honest job alright?”

The boy nodded nervously, and then started to run away with the pound. He stopped for a few seconds to look back at the stranger and wave goodbye before disappearing into the crowd.

Amelia sighed, that wasn’t the best introduction to her new temporary home. Although a small part of her really enjoyed the rush of chasing down a target. Her hand wandered under her coat, softly touching the grip of her revolver, as it always calmed her down. She grabbed a cigar and lighted it up, starting to smoke.

“Impressive, detective”. A soft voice with a smug tone came from behind the blonde. She slowly turned to face the person that broke the silence. An even shorter woman than Amelia, dressed as a maid and with pink hair and twin tails. She was softly smiling, as she bowed while holding her skirt by the sides. “I’m Aqua Minato, maid of the Millers family, a pleasure to meet you, Miss Amelia Watson.”

The name Miller made Amelia’s eyes light up in recognition. They were the ones that sent the letter to Mr. Holmes and that were hiring her. “I didn’t expect that they’d sent a maid to welcome me”.

“As soon as Mr. Miller received a letter from Mr. Sherlock Holmes explaining the situation and the date of your arrival, he assigned me for the task. Didn’t expect to see you in action of catching a thief so soon though, ma’am”. She smiled and motioned Amelia to follow her.

After a short stroll, they arrive at a horse carriage. Aqua opened the door for Amelia. The blonde was never treated like this before, not even with the fame she had back at home. At most, people would eye her curiously or spit at the floor out of silly superstitions. She dropped her luggage on the floor of the carriage and sat on the backseat. Aqua followed right after her, sitting in front of the detective.

The carriage started moving right after. Amelia stole some glances at the maid’s unusual hairstyle. The shape and pink color of her bangs reminded her of an onion. Finally Aqua decided to break the silence, “Once we arrive at Mr. Miller’s mansion, I’ll lead you to him, so you can formally introduce yourself and he can explain the details of your first job here. I’d tell you myself, but I have no clue about it.”

Amelia nodded in silent, and looked through the carriage’s window, getting used to the streets and buildings of her new home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way from the harbor to the mansion didn’t feel too long, even if it was located at the outskirts of the city. As the carriage stopped, Aqua opened the door and hopped down, waiting for Amelia. The blonde was about to get her luggage when the maid stopped her. “You can leave it here, I believe Mr. Miller has facilitated an apartment for you”

The detective shrugged, and hopped down the carriage. The sight she had as she came out was one to behold, a massive mansion of Victorian style architecture. The building was on top of a small hill, surrounded by a large garden with exotic birds, decorative hedges and beds of flowers.

“Please, follow me, Miss Watson”, Aqua beckoned, as she started walking towards the main entrance of the huge building. Amelia trailed a few steps behind her, still looking around in awe. As they passed through the big door, Aqua took Amelia’s hat and coat, perching them on a nearby hanger. “Over here, Miss Watson, Mr. Miller is waiting for you at his study.” They went upstairs. A lot of big, expensive looking art pieces decorated each wall. Amelia didn’t know much about art, but she thought those paintings were beautiful, albeit somewhat haunting and dark. 

Once they arrived at the end of the long corridor, they stood in front of a wooden door. Aqua knocked lightly. “Come in”, the low voice of a man responded. Aqua opened the door, and entered the room, Amelia followed her right after. The study was large, and cozy. Decorated with book shelfs and mounted heads of different animals. A wide man with black hair and a moustache was sitting behind a desk, and two women were sitting opposite from him. Both women stood up from their chairs to look at the newcomers. They were dressed in long dresses. One of them was slightly taller and had her hair tied in a top knot, and the other one had her hair free. They both had black hair and looked alike. 

Aqua was the first that broke the silence. “Allow me, sir. This is the detective, and niece of the acclaimed John H. Watson, Amelia H. Watson”. The man smiled and nodded.

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Watson. I’m William Miller, and these are my daughters, Anenis and Ina’nis.” Both girls bowed slightly at the mention of their names. The sorter one, Ina’nis, had her eyes fixated on the detective, almost scanning her. She smirked and walked forward, towards the blonde. She lifted up her hand towards her, and said, “A pleasure of finally meeting you, Miss Watson, I’ve read many British newspapers that narrated some of your cases, I know my father’s troubles will dissipate as soon as you start working.” Amelia looked at the woman, now that she was closer, she could appreciate her beauty. A cute mole under her right eye, pretty face and mesmerizing blue eyes, bright and filled with intelligence. The detective cleared her throat, and put in practice the British gentleman ways that her uncle taught her, “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Miller”, she bowed, grabbing the hand that Ina’nis was offering and planting a kiss on its back.

Ina’nis smiled, and whispered, “Please, call me Ina”. She winked and walked back to her previous position beside her father. William Miller cleared his throat loudly, making Amelia snap off the trance she’s been in for a few seconds. 

“Please, take a seat, detective. We shall discuss your first job here, as well as the conditions of your contract.” He motioned to one of the armchairs in front of him, and Amelia sat down on it, a bit nervous due to the formality of the situation. “I’ve acquired an apartment for you in the center of Boston. Here’s the direction and the keys.”, he explained as he handed Amelia a note with the direction of the apartment written in it and a big pair of keys. "I'll also assign one of our maids there to clean and cook for you." He nodded towards Aqua, who looked as surprised as Amelia, but didn't reply to the news. "Now, I'm sure you have some questions in regards of the nature of your job here. There are a lot of criminals and strange occurrences in Boston. The Irish immigrants are getting a lot of power in the city, which only contributes to the chaos.” He paused, caressing his chin in thought. “Not too long ago, fishers discovered an ancient weapon and bought it to the harbor. A trident. Who did it belong to? Nobody knows, but as a collector of antiques, I wanted it. So I bid for it quite high in the auction that took place. I won it, but it was stolen with no-one noticing before it could reach me. I want you to find it and retrieve it. You may do as you wish with the thieves.”

Amelia could read the expression of slight disgust when William mentioned the Irish. This was clearly about more than just a stolen antique. But she wasn’t going to confront the man that was paying her about it. At least not for now. “I see, I’ll need the names and directions of the person that organized that auction as well as the fishermen that found the trident.” 

William nodded, “You’ll get all the information I can provide you sent to your apartment. For now, please, get comfortable and familiar with Boston. If that’s all, Aqua will lead you to the apartment.”

The blonde stood up from the armchair, slightly bowed to Mr. Miller, and shot a short glance at Ina’nis, who was smiling at the exchange. She left the study, followed by the short maid. "Not to be nosy, but did anything happen to Mr. Miller's wife?"

Aqua perked up, barely holding back a chuckle. "Isn't your job to be nosy, Miss Detective? Anyways, don't worry, Mrs. Miller is probably in the garden. She loves it there, quietly taking care of her roses." 

Amelia didn't reply, but smiled at the maid. She was a nice girl, she thought.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a few hours later, Amelia Watson was sitting in front of her new shiny desk, reading the documents that Mr. Millers had sent minutes before. The apartment wasn't too big but it was comfy, and extremely practical, something that she was grateful for. Aqua was going to live there as her personal maid in the guest room. The small pink haired girl was polite but had some spunk to her, a trait that Amelia appreciated. The tea she made however, could use some improvement, it was no Mrs. Hudson British tea, that's for sure.

Amelia grimaced as she took another sip. "At least she's good looking.", she told herself, chuckling a bit. After finishing reading the documents, she grabbed her coat, her hat, her trusty Webley revolver and her box of cigars and matches. She left her small study, while Aqua was sweeping the corridor. "Aqua, I'm leaving, going to get some clues on this case."

"Alright, Miss Watson, take care.", she mumbled while immersed in her work.

The detective went out, ready to start her first case in the city of London. She took her time while on the way to the place where the auction took place, admiring the buildings, and getting acquainted with the city. The center of the city was mostly populated by the yankees, while the harbor and the outskirts were primordially populated by Irish and Italian immigrants. Boston had a lot of narrow streets and alleyways, which kind of reminded Amelia of her homeland. 

It didn't take her too long to arrive at the auction building. It was a large yet short building. Amelia knocked on the main door, and after a short while, a middle age woman opened the door. "May I help you?", she asked, looking up and down at the detective.

"Amelia Watson, private detective. I came here to investigate the disappearance of the trident that was here five days ago." Amelia explained.

The woman rose an eyebrow and replied, "Oh, I guess Mr. Miller hired you. Well, he already questioned me about it, I have no clue what happened. It got stolen during the bidding on another item. I was busy presenting the items, and my husband was attending the bidders."

"Regardless, I should check the place, in case there's anything I could use to continue my investigation. May I come in, Mrs...?", Amelia inquired. Being patient when dealing with people that thought they knew everything was hard for her, she's always been too impatient, a negative trait that Mr. Holmes always reprehended her for.

"Mrs. Smith. And yeah, sure, come in. Just don't break anything, our next auction is in two days.", the woman opened the door widely, letting Amelia inside. The detective looked around at the building. It was a very open and wide area, with a lot of chairs facing a stage of sorts, with a red curtain behind it. Amelia got up on the stage, and pulled out her magnifying glass, examining the floor.

"What's behind the curtain?" Amelia inquired, not looking away from her magnifying glass.

"That's where we store the items while the biddings occur.", Mrs. Smith reply, not averting her gaze from the detective even for one second.

The blonde moved the curtains and walked into the back area of the stage. There were a lot of wooden boxes and a back door at the end of the stage. Amelia examined the door to check if it was forced open, and her suspicions were right. With her magnifying glass she could clearly see dents on the wooden frame of the door, indicating that it was sprayed open with a tool. "This door has been forced open."

"It can't be possible, we would've heard it!", the woman exclaimed in disbelief.

"There are many materials that can muffle sound, like a piece of wool or cotton." Amelia explained, opening the backdoor and examining the path outside. She squatted down as a small brownish thing caught her attention. She picked it up between her index and her thumb, it was the remains of a cigar. She smelled it, the familiar essence invaded her nose, "Irish imported... the good stuff.", she turned around, going back inside the building, she took out her small notebook and started writing down the key details of her investigation so far. She looked up at the woman that was still looking at her with some suspicion that she might break something. "Mrs. Smith, how did you acquire the trident exactly? The only information I have is that some fishermen found it."

"Oh well, my husband was strolling around the harbor, as he always does in the mornings. And he saw these Irish fishermen arguing over what they should do with the thing. My husband saw the opportunity, and offered them some money for it. Of course, its value as an antique is much higher to any collector than what he offered them. It's just how business works." She answered with a smug smile, almost as if she was proud that her husband swindled those fishermen. 

"This is just an assumption, but those fishermen probably heard about the auction, and wanted to take back the trident by force, to sell it at a more appropiate price. Do you happen to know where they live?", the detective inquired, while still taking some more notes.

"I'll look into my husband's files, he always writes down where he gets the goods.", the woman went away to the front of the building for a few minutes, and then came back with some documents. "This is where they dock their boat, you should be able to catch them there around this time"

Amelia examined the documents quickly, and nodded. "Thank you kindly for your cooperation ma'am.", she faked a smile and left the building. "Bitch.", she muttered as she lit up a cigar, and went on her way to the harbor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The harbor was almost empty. It was late in the afternoon, so most people were already heading to the pubs or their homes. Amelia was in luck though, as she saw the boat she was looking for, docked, and seven fishermen moving stuff out of it. Boxes filled with cod mostly. There was a big cage on the boat, mostly covered by a blanket, she assumed it was used for catching crabs. She got closer to the men, and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Good afternoon, I'm detective Amelia Watson, and I wanted to make you some ques-", she couldn't finish her sentence, as she saw one of them pull out a rifle from behind one of the boxes. He shot to kill, but Amelia was already in tension, so she barely avoided the bullet. She ran towards a box right in front of the box for cover. She got behind it just in time, as all the seven men opened fire at her with rifles and handguns. 

"Kill her! If we don't kill her, he's going to kill us!". *He?*, Amelia wondered. She had not much time to think about that though, as bullets whistled, and gunshots filled the air. The smell of gun powder, the adrenaline of the moment, the danger, seven men trying to end her life right there and then... She loved it. Her brain started sending signals to the rest of her body, her muscles tensed up, as she grabbed her revolver. Her Webley had rounds of six bullets, so she'd had to reload mid fight. She smiled, holding her gun firmly, she waited for the second that most of them started reloading.

As soon as she heard the metallic clicks, she turned, and dropped sideways to her left, shooting down the man closest to her. Two shots on the chest, he dropped dead instantly. She rushed forward, shooting the next one on the forehead. A splat of brain matter and blood flew from the back of his head. As he was falling forwards, Amelia got in front of his limp body, keeping him standing. The rest of the men had finished reloading and were firing away at the detective. She was using the dead man as a human shield, and as soon as they started reloading again, she peeked from the side of her improvised protection, and gunned down another man, he tried to dodge, but one bullet went to his midsection and the next one to his chest. The four men left were inside the boat, so she dropped her shield of flesh and run forward, jumping on the boat and covering behind another box. She waited again. These fishermen were clearly amateurs when it came to gunfights, they weren't coordinated, and were forced to reload almost at the same time, giving Amelia a long time window to attack back. As soon as the shots stopped, she put a foot on the box, jumping up, and nailing a headshot on a guy with a rifle. That was her last bullet. While still in the air, she flicked her wrist, opening the revolver, it ejected the still smoking round, sending it flying, and with her free hand, she put the new round in the chamber, another flick of her wrist, and it was reloaded before she even hit the ground. It was so natural for her. She smirked, as she hit the floor of the boat, landing besides another man, she shot him in the knee, making him scream in pain. The other two ran away, dropping their weapons, trying to go as far as possible from that crazy blonde. "She's a demon!"

The man that she just shot was sobbing, holding onto his destroyed knee to no avail. The bullets of Amelia's revolver were the Manstoppers. Designed to cause huge damage and stopping power, hence their name. She smiled, completely overtaken by her lust for blood, she emptied her round on the defenseless man. No mercy.

She stood there for what felt like hours. The smell of gun powder, fish guts and burnt flesh filled the air. The blonde slowly came to her senses, she put her Webley back under her coat, and took out a cigar, her shakey hands could barely light it up with a match. She sighed, letting a cloud of smoke out. "Crap.", she simply said, looking around the boat. She decided to look for the trident, if it was even there. 

After a few minutes, she found nothing interesting. She was about to give up, till she looked at the cage that was covered by a blanket a bit closer. She took a look through a gap on the blanket. She gasped, and threw the blanket away. Inside the cage was a silver haired, short, covered in rags... girl? Amelia frowned, as she saw the tail coming out of the girl's low back. "Now this is something..." The girl was sleeping, but still alive. How was she still asleep after all the noise? Amelia had no clue. One thing was for sure: she wasn't going to leave her there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw you accidentally close the page halfway through writing and lose all your progress :D . I'll write them in Word for safety from now on. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Ina human (for now) and Ame losing her shit. Now the story will start to pick up some pace. I'm writing Aqua a bit ooc, I'm so sorry, I just want for other Holomembers to have some cameos. Thanks a lot for the kind comments, I read them all, you guys are really kind and inspire me to keep going <3
> 
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/ShatirkO  
> Song recommendation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ZmjG3wuUes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an amateur writer, that felt inspired due to the amazing designs and background of these Vtubers. Please, leave down any critizism that could help me improve as a writer. In case anyone is wondering, Amelia isn't in posession of the time traveling clock as of yet, so no time traveling shenanigans for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll upload more chapters as frequently as I possibly can.  
> My Twitter: https://twitter.com/ShatirkO  
> Song recommendation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjXjpg4zj6U


End file.
